Live imaging by confocal microscopy has revealed new and exciting features of biological processes, and enhanced many NIH-funded research programs. Because of the time involved in each experiment, live imaging projects generate an increased need for confocal microscopes in large research facilities like the Charlestown Navy Yard campus of the Massachusetts General Hospital. This proposal covers 7 major users from three departments located in Building 149 on this campus. These researchers will use the machine for live imaging at the cell and tissue level, as well as for standard 4 channel confocal microscopy. The preferred Nikon A1 confocal will be equipped with both resonant and non-resonant scanners for high speed and high resolution scanning. A motorized stage will facilitate data collection at multiple regions during time lapse imaging, and a heated stage will allow for long term imaging of mammalian cells. The research programs of the fifteen major and minor user labs are quite diverse, but they share a need for imaging on a confocal microscope configured for live imaging and state-of-the-art 4 channel confocal microscopy.